Ultimate The Bunker
Ultimate The Bunker, or Ultimate Bunker for short, is a 2012 animated television series. It is a modern re-imagining of the long-running The Bunker franchise, keeping its original spirit yet bringing new elements to the story. Produced by Disney Television and Warner Bros. Animation, the show first premiered July 2012. It features all of the original cast, and is notably darker and more dramatic than its predecessor. Plot The series focuses on Mario Phineas, ACF, and CCs A. Cream, three teenagers who have all coincidentally moved into a town called "the Bunker", which is populated by a cast of colorful characters, known from both real life and fictional works. As they get to know the other citizens of the area and try to fit in, an evil syndicate comprised of contemporary pop stars based in the city seeks to brainwash today's youth in a plan which will change the world forever, leading the gang to team up and try to stop their acts while simultaneously investigating the secret behind the Bunker itself. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Notes: Cast Primary Characters * MarioPhineas76 as Mario Phineas * AwesomeCartoonFan01 as A.C.F. * CCs and Cream as CCs A. Cream * Alternate Phineas as "Nate" * J. Severe as J. Severe * Mochlum as Mochlum * Sonic and Knuckles as S&K Villains * as the Boss * China Anne McClain as the New One * Bridgit Mendler as the Apprentice * Justin Bieber as Justin Bieber * Selena Gomez as Selena Gomez * Debby Ryan as Debby Ryan Secondary Characters Season 1 * Tenzin as Tenzin * Major Monogram as Major Monogram * Gaepora as Gaepora * Mario as Mario * Luigi as Luigi * Sonic the Hedgehog as Sonic * Phineas Flynn as Phineas * Ferb Fletcher as Ferb * Harry Potter as Harry * Ron Weasley as Ron * Hermione Granger as Hermione * Cosmo Cosma as Cosmo * Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma as Wanda * Timmy Turner as Timmy * Poof as Poof * Nobody as Link and Epona * Zelda as Zelda * Twilight Sparkle as Twilight Sparkle * Rarity as Rarity * Rainbow Dash as Rainbow Dash * Applejack as Applejack * Pinkie Pie as Pinkie Pie * Fluttershy as Fluttershy * Katniss as Katniss * Alex the Lion as Alex * Marty the Zebra as Marty * Gloria the Hippo as Gloria * Melman the Giraffe as Melman * The Penguins of Madagascar ** Skipper as Skipper ** Kowalski as Kowalski ** Private as Private ** Rico as Rico * Sly Cooper as Sly * Mordecai as Mordecai * Rigby as Rigby Christmas Special Season 2 * Faves3000 as Faves * Rawrlego as Rawrlego * Homer Simpson as Homer * Marge Simpson as Marge * Bart Simpson as Bart * Lisa Simpson as Lisa * Maggie Simpson as Maggie * Abraham Simpson as Grampa Simpson * Barney Gumble as Barney * Charles Montgomery Burns as Mr. Burns * Waylon Smithers as Mr. Smithers * Moon Snail as the Moon Snail * SpongeBob SquarePants as SpongeBob * Gary the Snail as Gary * Ariel as Ariel * Horatio Thelonius Ignatius Crustaceus Sebastian as Sebastian * Turbo as Turbo * Turbo as Turbo * UMG as UltimateMegaGeo * SMG as Super Mega Geo (UMG's Dad) * MMG as Mrs. Mega Geo (UMG's Mom) * MG as Mega Geo (UMG's Grandpa) Reception Ultimate Bunker recieved mainly positive reviews. Differences between The Bunker and Ultimate The Bunker Gallery Trivia * The show was inspired by the Ultimate Spider-Man comic book series that ran from 2000 to 2009. * The pacing of the series, as well as some story themes and the number of episodes in each season is inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender. Characters from the show also appear in Ultimate The Bunker's third season. Theatrical Short A theatrical short film based on Ultimate The Bunker will be attached to the release of the 2013 animated film Frozen. Writer J. Severe says that it will be "a short yet hilarious parody of practically every Disney movie ever." http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/ultimate-bunker-short-film-announced-114306 Other References External Links * Official website Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:Ultimate The Bunker Category:The Bunker Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows Category:DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:Epic Category:Epik Category:EPIKEST THING EVERZ!!! Category:Epic Works! Category:Sitcoms